Lash gra-Dushnikh
|Base ID = }} Lash gra-Dushnikh is an Orsimer miner residing in the village of Karthwasten. Background She hails from the Orc Stronghold of Dushnikh Yal, which is why she has the surname "gra-Dushnikh." Her mother, Gharol, asks the Dragonborn to deliver her a sword. She rewards the Dragonborn with leveled . In , if she is killed during a vampire or dragon attack, a Courier will appear later with a letter of inheritance from the Jarl. (100 -10 tax). Interactions Gharol's Message The Dragonborn is asked by Gharol to deliver a sword to her daughter Lash in Karthwasten. Dialogue ;Gharol's Message "I work in the mines. I hunt. Everything else I do is my business." :Your mother Gharol wants you to have this sword. "So that's it, then. "Don't come back." Thank you. Here. You honored my mother's task and should be rewarded. Now, I need to be alone." Quotes *''"I work in the mines. I hunt. Everything else I do is my business."'' *''"These Reach folk are so... nosy."'' *''"You should talk to Ainethach. He runs the mines. Used to anyway."'' *''"Ainethach needs to get rid of those Silver-Blood. Then maybe we can go back to work."'' *''"Ainethach's dead, but that doesn't mean we can stop working."'' —If Ainethach dies. *''"Ragnar has a strong arm. Pity he isn't an Orc."'' Conversations When will Sanuarach Mine be open? Lash: "When will Sanuarach Mine be open?" Ragnar: "I don't know. Whenever those Silver-Blood men decide to leave." Hunting Invitation Lash: "I've been thinking, would you like to join me in hunting?" Ragnar: "You want me to hunt with you? I thought you preferred being alone." Lash: "Your arms and legs are fit for catching strong, agile prey. I could use your help." Ragnar: "I'd be honored, but I have work to do in the mines." Don't need to hunt Ragnar: "I haven't seen you hunting in a while." Lash: "I can afford to buy meat now. I prefer working in the mines, anyway." What do you think of Orcs? Lash: "Tell me, Ragnar, what do you think of the Orcs?" Ragnar: "Cunning warriors and skilled workers. It's good to have you here, Lash." Lash: "I asked what you thought of the Orcs, not about me." Ragnar: "Oh. I'm sorry. Well, it's good to have you here, anyway." Strong Arms Lash: "You have strong arms. You'd make a good Orc." Ragnar: "Um... thank you, Lash. You'd... make a fine Nord?" Lash: "Don't say words you don't mean." Bunking with Orcs Belchimac: "I don't like bunking with Orcs. It's not... clean." Lash: "If you want me to leave, you could challenge me to a fight. I promise to stop once you've lost an arm." Belchimac: "What I meant to say was... I love having an Orc here in the barracks. They're so... pleasant." Reach Politics Lash: "Why do your people claim the Reach is theirs? The Orcs have been in these lands just as long." Belchimac: "You wouldn't understand, Lash. Your people aren't smart enough for politics." Lash: "Is that so? I'll remember that next time we're in the mine tunnels... alone." Belchimac: "Did... did I say you weren't smart? I meant to say that I'm not smart, Lash. I'm just not smart enough to answer your questions." Appearances * de:Lash gra-Dushnikh es:Lash gra-Dushnikh pl:Lash gra-Dushnikh ru:Лаш гра-Душник uk:Лаш гра-Душнік Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Karthwasten Characters